


Peace be upon you.

by Lick_the_spoon_clean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lick_the_spoon_clean/pseuds/Lick_the_spoon_clean
Summary: Zen enjoys a sunrise with an unexpected guest





	Peace be upon you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerealmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealmilk/gifts).



> First work woo hoo!! This work goes to my friend ace over at cerealmilk for giving me a kick in the right direction. Enjoy!

It was an hour before dawn over Watchpoint Gibraltar and Tekhartha Zenyatta was doing his usual morning routine of seeing if anyone wanted to join him on Gibraltar's east balcony to watch the sunrise.

Often times Hana Song (aka D.VA) would join him with a cup of coffee (mocha with a healthy dollop of whipped cream) and a very tired expression. Zenyatta always assumed she came to help herself decompress before going to bed but he could be wrong. Although one visitor no-one could guess was Mako Rutledge (aka Roadhog). Often times many thought him to be loud and stupid but they could not be more wrong as whenever he came to join Zenyatta he hardly spoke a word and when he did it was about a book he had been reading or his phone going off. (He hated the thing but junkrat had insisted on a way to keep in touch when they were separated.)

No,these weren't the only two people to join him but they were the only two who consistently joined him. Mostly all he got when he knocked on people's doors at 4:30 in the morning were disgruntled sighs of "no" and "go away" but Zenyatta always persisted every single day he knocked on every member of Overwatches door and waited exactly a minute before leaving. He proved to be quite the effect alarm clock as it seemed. 

Although not everyone was asleep when he knocked sometimes Satya Vaswani (aka symmetra) would be awake doing her usual routine having either already been awake prior to Zenyatta's arrival or not having slept at all Zenyatta never knew but he was not on to pry about someone's personal life, but when he asked her to join him she usually said "no thank you." And Zenyatta went on about his day. 

Although on this morning Satya had decided to join him surprisingly enough. As they sat waiting for the sun to peek it's head over the horizon and usher in a new day. (Her with a black coffee with three teaspoons of sugar and a swirl of coconut milk and him with a cup of green tea.) He was thinking about a time when a bird had landed on the railing in front if him and had made the cutest noises;when Satya interrupted his thoughts. 

"Zenyatta why do you have a cup of green tea you are a omnic? Why do you have something you cannot drink?" She said with a quizzical look on her face. Zenyatta waited a second before answering before he finally said "I like the way the heat makes it radiate little wisps of smoke that do dances above the cup. It is soothing." Satya considered this a moment before seemingly agreeing with it and going back to watching the sunrise raise to its full glory (as much glory as it could have at 5:43 in the morning) Zenyatta went back to watching the sun and thinking about what the day would bring.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy yallllllll OK so um a few things before I disappear until I find inspiration again A. My tumblr is @sythretention (IDK how to set links I'm pretty new any help would be appreciated) I post random things most OW B. any constructive criticism any at all is helpful and if your somehow interested with being a beta???? Hmu friend and lastly I take commissions mostly because all the content I can think of would be long a lot of chapters and would require a computer because typing on my phone makes my arthritis act up so ya know Hmu.


End file.
